Paul Meade (OUA)
Paul Meade is a main character and survivor in Once Upon an Apocalypse. He is described as the 'Rick Grimes' of the show. He is looking out for Beth after her mother's death the year before. He accepts death if it means it will save other people in his group. Pre-Apocalypse Living with his daughter, he works as a security guard and will do anything to make her happy. With his wife's death the year previous, he feels it's his duty to keep her safe and close. He worked as a security guard, helping around many public events. He had a high school friend, Max Hart, working as a doctor. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Pilot Paul is seen in a vision protecting his daughter from an undead. In the past, he is congratulating his daughter for getting into college. However, she brings up how she doesn't want to leave him alone. Max Hart then texts him to meet him at his office. When he arrives, Max shows him research on a new virus. He then shows him three undead people. Disgusted, he tries leaving but Max tells him the virus has been spreading through town. They call the mayor to get him to stop the festival but he refuses. The two get to the festival as a young girl is reanimating and she kills someone. A mass panic starts, forcing Paul to lead a group to the bar. One of the survivors turn, attacking the others. Paul takes Marcus' gun and apologizes before shooting him. Barricade Paul is in shock after shooting Walter. He is then sees listening to Max explaining the virus when people start banging on the doors. He helps hold them shut but Beth begs him to let them in. He ends up helping everyone in. Funhouse Paul alerts the others of more people banging on the door. He says they should let them in and opens the door. Mike's family reunites and Paul asks if there's any help outside, to which Lily shakes her head. He joins a group that goes outside to find help. He tells Beth he doesn't want her alone but she urges him to go. While outside, a herd of infected chase after them, splitting them up. He runs to the bar where he finds Beth being attacked by an undead Lukas. He kills him before bringing the group in the bar outside to the others. Cuts After Sally reveals she is bit, he listens to the convorsations and almost punches Dan when Sandra says he cheated on Beth with her. Later, Wendy asks what they're gonna do and he says he's thinking, before asking Max if there's a cure. Max suggests he chops off the hand. He helps the others hold Sally down to cut her hand off. After, he walks down the beach and finds Mitchell's family, who beg for help. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of Infected. *Walter McCloud (Zombified) *Lukas (Zombified) Appearances *Pilot *Barricade *Funhouse *Cuts *Sirens *Waves *No Safety *Into the Woods *Breach *Chased *Preparation *Fight For the Beach I *Fight for the Beach II *Fight for the Beach III Trivia *TBA Category:Once Upon an Apocalypse Category:Protagonists